Extreme Stoic Expression!
by domino.dice
Summary: Exactly what do you do when you wake up in someone elses' body? EyesKosuke, but not in the way you might think... They share an experience that allows each to understand the other better. Enjoy. NO shonen ai.
1. The Great Exchange

A crazy concoction of mine that I thought up while on a bus. Yeah, strange things happen when I'm all by myself but surrounded by people. Read, and certainly enjoy. You all will, I know.  
  
A little bit of a note: This takes place a few months after the end of the series, and the Blade Children have essentially split up to be harder to find. Just to clear up what may be some confusion.  
  
***  
  
Kosuke moaned happily and rolled over into his pillow. He didn't want to leave the blushing comfort of his bed, so he didn't. He reveled in the fact that that was the best night's sleep he had ever had, and that was about all that went through his mind in the way of conscious thought. He was perfectly content to stay like that forever, with the room quiet and dark, the bed soft and warm.  
  
Besides, he didn't have to be anywhere that day.  
  
The sharp tone of a cell phone ring pierced his semi-slumber, and jabbed him until he was fully awake. He sat up and looked around blearily, in slight confusion. This confusion only grew as he came to realize that he wasn't where he was when he fell asleep.  
  
The violet blinds were drawn shut to keep the room dark, and the room was quite large, with white decorative tile laid over the floor and a large rug under the bed and the surrounding area. The ceiling was high and arched, and the bed was a king-sized four-poster with pale blue curtains accented with mauve embroidered trim and bedding in much the same style. There was one bookshelf with a few books in it, and a dresser, and a chest at the foot of the bed.  
  
Oddly, he was in Eyes' bedroom. The strangest kind of panic welled up in him, and with a flurry of motion, he threw off the blanket and searched the sheets beside him. Panic eased, and Kosuke questioned why any part of him had thought that Eyes would be lying next to him. A part of Kosuke would have probably choked and died, having been killed by some other part of him, if Eyes had been there, but certainly not for any... kinky reasons. He was wearing pajamas, though not his own, but there was little he remembered about the night before. He had just turned eighteen and had decided to celebrate, but there was absolutely no situation whatsoever that he could think of that would have prompted Eyes to let Kosuke in his bed. Nothing.  
  
So... how did he get there? And in different pajamas? They certainly weren't the ones he had worn to bed ten thousand miles away in an English motel room, that he knew for sure. He didn't even own satin pajamas of royal blue. They were loose around him, and made him feel small. With a huff he blew his un-spiked hair out of his eyes and stood. The phone was still ringing in the calm darkness of the room. Or ringing again. Kosuke had been too tied up in his thoughts to have noticed if it had ever stopped.  
  
Anyway, it wasn't even his phone, it was Eyes' on the bed stand in it's charger, so he ignored it and went to the window to open the blinds and curtains. Odd... he felt he had to reach just a little higher to get a good hold on the rod that would draw them back. He squinted as the mid-morning sun flowed through the now-opened blinds. Once he grew accustomed to the sudden brightness, his hair was in his eyes again. He drew a breath to huff it away again, but stopped.  
  
The hair over his eyes was snowy-white. Now growing quite concerned, he strode hastily to the bathroom and looked into the mirror-  
  
-and almost fainted at the sight that met his eyes. White hair, azure eyes, and the delicate features of a three-quarters Japanese PIANIST! Utter shock and mild horror dawned on him then, and seeing that expression on a face with an identical semblance to the stoic Eyes Rutherford only made it worse.  
  
This was impossible... there was no way this could be happening. He had somehow turned into Eyes... it was some bizarre dream, it had to be. There was absolutely no other explanation.  
  
Well... considering his surroundings, he hadn't so much as turned into Eyes as... switched? Was Eyes in England with the appearance of Kosuke, fresh off into slumber? It was early night there taking into account the time in Japan, and Kosuke went to sleep as himself, and presumably, so did Eyes. So both were asleep during the switch.  
  
But wasn't Kosuke still asleep?  
  
There was no way that this could possibly be real...  
  
No way...  
  
**********  
  
Eyes awoke in the dark and shifted so that he was sitting. He had a burning headache, and his diaphragm was cramped, and ached as he inhaled. He stood, intent on getting a drink of water and going to the conservatory, and therefore the piano to play it off. Standing also alerted him to the fact that he wasn't wearing the most comfortable pajamas as they chafed his back and legs in places where they had probably been rubbing all night.  
  
The shadow of a frown touched his lips as he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom nor, indeed, in his penthouse flat at all.  
  
His first thought on the situation was that he had been drugged in his sleep to ensure that he didn't wake up as he was kidnapped. That explained the headache, but didn't really account for the change in clothes. He could have sworn that he was wearing his satin two-part when he went to bed, and the clothes he was wearing now he would certainly have burned if he had found them in his room, though he would have away from the eyes of... just about everyone.  
  
He took a closer look at his surroundings. It was a small, untidy room, with the stove and bed in the same room, and a door that likely went to a washroom- a hotel, more than likely. Across from the bed was a curtain-less window, and outside it was still dark, the only light being the stark, unnatural light of streetlamps. Or maybe it was dark again, he had no way of telling if a whole day had passed. He scrutinized the room further, standing by the bed.  
  
No T.V... so it was a cheap room. A bible off on one corner of the dresser, likely came with the room. An empty suitcase under the bed. Various styles of modern clothes were scattered unfolded all over the room. Hair spray. Yellow-tinted sunglasses on the bed stand beside a key-card.  
  
The personal belongings were Kosuke's; unless he was very much mistaken, he recognized them. That meant that Kosuke would be around there, too, somewhere.  
  
A quick test of the key-card proved that it would open the door, and he just left like that, for it seemed that whoever brought him there also brought Kosuke's positions, but none of Eyes' own.  
  
It was a motel, he saw, because the door led directly outside onto a balcony of a two-story building, more rooms to either side, all closed with no one in sight. The traffic density was low, so it had to be quite late. Signs across the street were written in English, and the cars that passed drove on the left side- England, or some other part of the UK more than likely.  
  
As time passed, Eyes believed less and less that it was abduction. Nothing had stopped him from leaving, and there was no one at all around. Of course, he could have been surveyed electronically, but even if that were so, he would not have been allowed to leave the room.  
  
He went back inside. If he wasn't mistaken about Kosuke, he would be by there eventually. The Blade Children were very much capable of taking care of themselves, even though they were still hunted left-right-and-center, and Eyes knew that Kosuke liked going out at night, as most other Blade Children. Night is easier to hide in.  
  
Eyes wandered to the bathroom with a mug he found by the stove to get his drink of water. In the corner of his eye, unmistakably, he saw Kosuke. Turning to look, he realized that this wasn't exactly the case... He was looking into a mirror.  
  
Well. That explained a few things. 


	2. Seeking Part 1

Yay! Here we go with chapter two. This one's the reason that I upped the rating... there's some..... 'secktual' innuendo in here.  
  
***  
  
Discordant tones shattered over the room as Kosuke banged his head repeatedly against the piano. Eyes would have scolded him for doing so if he were-  
  
Wait, wasn't he Eyes now? This was very confusing. Kosuke was still convinced that he'd wake up soon, and laugh about this to himself, but he wouldn't dare tell a soul. Especially Eyes. Some would think that it was some sort of envy complex, and Kosuke wouldn't be the only person laughing about it.  
  
He liked being himself. There was nothing wrong with being Asazuki Kosuke. In fact, there was a very small part of him that wondered why other people didn't want to be him.....  
  
Now, that was an ego complex.  
  
Seriously, though, He felt he was fine the way he was. That is, the way he was before becoming Eyes. Blade Child or not, he was content with being himself. Part of him secretly enjoyed the thrill of the danger..... having to live in a state of constant vigilance, living on his wit and talent. On many occasions, his wit and talent were the only things that kept him alive. It was exciting- planning and creating precise schemes to make certain that the Hunters always became the hunted in the end. He would have it no other way.  
  
But this..... this was really amazing.....  
  
Kosuke poked at a key, and the tone sounded clear and true. Well, maybe if was slightly off-key, but not enough to really be noticed, were someone playing the instrument. Still, someone would have to tune it eventually, and trained ears would be able to tell.  
  
How did he know that? How? Never before had he noticed something like that. Eyes had always accused him of being ignorant while complaining when he thought the piano needed tuning, but Kosuke was never able to tell. Eyes usually put off tuning it until he could stand it no more, an even so, Kosuke could never hear any difference  
  
This was so strange..... the note was real, the knowledge that the note was but a hair off-key was very real..... this couldn't be some dream. As pragmatic as Kosuke was, he began to wonder. His dreams were always misty and insubstantial, bordering on monochromatic, for his dream colours waned. They were almost always out-of-body dreams, with all manner of bizarre, but perhaps humorous things happening in the background.  
  
But this was just another day.  
  
Except, of course, for the fact that he should be leagues away, and-oh, yes, not-in-Eyes'-body. He was at a loss as to what to do. He really didn't feel like changing out of the pajamas. It would require him to look over himself- Eyes' self, that is, and as appealing as that may sound to female fans everywhere he didn't really feel like seeing Eyes in the nude for some reason. Maybe if he closed his eyes and did it really fast..... at least, once he got boxers on it wouldn't be as much of a problem anymore. He knew for certain that he didn't have any on at the current time, for he wouldn't be feeling such a draught if that were so.  
  
Sheesh. Eyes sure liked to make things difficult for everyone but himself. Kosuke could understand the need for comfort, he'd done so a couple of times himself to be honest, and satin was quite comfortable..... but there were such things as silk boxers, and Eyes certainly had the dough for it.  
  
Kosuke began to rifle through drawers to find something..... Hmm. Eyes did possess silk boxers. So why.....?  
  
Oh..... oh, oh, oh.....  
  
Fortunately, such disturbing thoughts were interrupted by the cell phone ringing again. Why not? He thought almost wearily, and pieced together a temporary Eyes personality. He picked up and answered in traditional Eyes style. '.....yes.'  
  
'Mr. Rutherford, this is Michiko. I have a question for you concerning the concert on the twenty-first?'  
  
Michiko. Eyes' manager. She was fairly pretty, dark hair that came a little past her shoulders, dark eyes. A little boisterous. Easily excited. Yes, Kosuke knew about the concert. Even though he had gone all the way to England, he still wanted to keep an eye on Eyes. The best way was to check the scheduled concert dates. If they suddenly and inexplicably stopped, then something was wrong. If the Hunters did manage to get him, they'd do their best to keep such things out of the news, so concert dates was the best way to keep track of him, because it would also tell Kosuke where Eyes was pretty much at all times.  
  
There was a concert scheduled for three days after Kosuke's birthday- two days away.  
  
Kosuke froze. If this were all somehow real, then this meant a lot of trouble. He couldn't well go on stage and play something like 'Hot Cross Buns', because that was all Kosuke knew how to play. He had to think fast, and still in Eyes-style.  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'Well, it's about the piano at the hall. There was a performance there yesterday evening and it was damaged in transport afterwards. It will take a few days to repair.'  
  
Just the opportunity Kosuke needed.  
  
'The piano tuner in that district has three others available. Which would you like for the performance? There's a Baldwin, a Steinberg, and a-'  
  
'Push the concert back.' He said, probably a little too hastily.  
  
'Umm..... so close to the planned date?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'So..... the twenty-fourth? The piano should be ready by then.'  
  
Kosuke decided to give a little more leeway. He hoped that she wouldn't ask questions. 'The thirtieth.'  
  
She didn't. 'Alright. That gives us time to be fully ready for this re- scheduling. As a bonus, people who already have tickets have advanced warning of the change. Great. I will call you with an update tomorrow.'  
  
Kosuke resisted the urge to say goodbye- something he did by habit, but something Eyes didn't really seem to do much- and hung up. He stood motionless, not wanting to do what he knew he certainly should, unable to bring himself to pick up the phone again.  
  
Grinding his teeth, he forced his hand to dial the number.....  
  
***  
  
'Ayumu! Get the phone, I'm drying my hair!'  
  
Ayumu looked from the pot to the bathroom door, then back to the pot. If he left it, it would boil over. Well, it would be her fault then.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Narumi.'  
  
Ayumu was silent for a few moments, and when he did speak again, he was collected and almost indifferent. 'Rutherford.'  
  
'Ah..... not exactly.'  
  
Ayumu considered these words curiously, but didn't say anything.  
  
'I'm having a..... problem.' The manner with which he spoke was somehow different from the Way that Eyes usually spoke. At least, in Ayumu's experience.  
  
'I won't do anything for you, you know,' Ayumu cautioned.  
  
'Eh, I had a feeling you'd say that, but this problem is different from some of the other ones we've encountered. Alriht, different from all of them. This is actually more of a predicament, and I doubt that, at this time, you will have to face danger if you help me out. Of course, I myself don't even know how it happened in the first place, and I'm not sure I believe it yet, but-'  
  
'You've suddenly gotten talkative, Rutherford. Not quite as monosyllabic as usual. What is it you want?'  
  
There was a clear sound of dissent on the other end of the line. 'I want you to hear me out.'  
  
'Against my better judgment, I've been listening to you so far. Speak.'  
  
'I..... well, it's a little hard to explain..... and if you dare laugh you'll sorely regret it.'  
  
Ayumu waited patiently for the relevant words to be spoken.  
  
'I'm not Eyes. Not really. This is Asazuki.'  
  
'You sure do a good impression-'  
  
'Shut up.' He spat with spite. 'This wasn't my idea. This morning, I woke up and I was Eyes. Very literally so. No doubt the real Eyes is walking around with the face of Asazuki Kosuke, and it wasn't his idea, either.'  
  
'That's quite the predicament.' Ayumu stated.  
  
'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Asazuki with the voice of Eyes accused. 'You enjoy human suffering!'  
  
'No, just yours. You are the one who enjoys the suffering of others.'  
  
'That's true I suppose,' Asazuki- Eyes- no, Asazuki said, suddenly calm.  
  
'I have one thing to say to you before I hang up.' Ayumu said carefully.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Good luck with that.' 


End file.
